Infobox and Template Policy
The '''infobox and template policy '''was made to guide editors in the way infoboxes and templates will work on the wikia. Infoboxes and templates on their own, will only be able to be edited by admins. If you want to suggest any changes to them, you may use the talk page or comment section of this page, or that of the Template's page. Overview of infoboxes At the moment (September 2018), the wikia has 16 infoboxes. In order to find them when you edit a page, you simply need to click insert on the bar under the page name and then infobox. When you look at them, you will note that many of them appear to be the same kind of infobox, but they have their own wording (you may be confused about which one belongs to what kind of page), and you may be confused by ones that the wikia actually uses for multiple kinds of pages. These infoboxes will be explained in the these sections: Animal and Animal overview The infobox Animal is for an individual animal on it's own (e.g. Buckbeak or Hedwig). The Animal overview is for a species of animal (e.g. Hippogriff or Owl). Character template * Template:Character * Template:Magical Character * Template:Muggle Character The "Family" section of the info-box will be confined for only immediate family (mother, father, siblings, spouses, children and grandparents). It will also include the earliest known ancestor of the character. Others may then find out about the extended family by clicking on the names of family members or by finding family page (e.g. Weasley family). One of the main goals of the wikia will be for information to be simplified and each page not have too much information on the one page. If people want to find out any other information, they may follow the links provided or search for them in the search bar. Location The Location infobox belongs to any kind of place - town, company, house, village etc and may be used for both magical and Muggle places. Year The Year infobox does not actually mean an exact general year (e.g. 1991) or a year of education (e.g. First year), it was made for a notable school year with many important events at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (e.g. 1991-1992 school year). Other The Author infobox will be found on only one page - J.K. Rowling, one of the only exceptions to our 'in-universe only' Policy. The Book infobox should be used for both books wrote in our world (i.e. J.K. Rowling's books) and for books that Rowling invented in the Harry Potter universe (i.e. Gilderoy Lockhart's books). The Event infobox will be used for every kind of event that ever happened in the Harry Potter books. It should never be used for the invention of pages based on events from our world that pertain to the Harry Potter books because such pages will not be in keeping with our 'in universe only' policy. The Family infobox belongs only to pages on a wizarding or Muggle family. The Object and Organisation infobox will be also used for any kind of object, whether it's magical or Muggle. The Spell infobox belongs to every kind of spell, whether a kind of charm, jinx, curse or general pages including Jinxes and Curses. Templates Notes Category:Admin